stumptfandomcom-20200216-history
Ultimate Chicken Horse:Ultimate Chicken Horse
What is Ultimate Chicken Horse? Ultimate Chicken Horse (UCH) is a party platformer, where all players can build the level as it is played. Players choose from an assortment of stationary or movable platforms, hazards, and traps. If some of the players are able to make it to the end goal, but at least one dies, the players that finished score points. If all players make it to the end of the level, no points are awarded. It started as a Kickstarter project and was successfully funded. Then it went on to be an early access title on Steam before getting a full release on PC. About Stumpt's playing of the game Stumpt uploaded an episode every week on their channel. The first, original episode aired on May 2, 2015, where Stumpt was given a beta version of the game. Since this time, Ultimate Chicken Horse has been released on Steam on the 4th of March, 2016. Although Stumpt does not play this game every week now, it is still uploaded every once in a while. The developer, Clever Endeavour Games is known to watch the series. Developer Kyler Kelly specifically has commented on the many episodes. In this series, all the player characters are animals. Ash plays as the horse, Price plays as the sheep (with a couple episodes playing as the chameleon), Rik plays as the raccoon, and Jas is the chicken. How to play #At the beginning of each episode of UCH, somebody turns on the "party mode" button. This changes the game from everybody having an individual turn, to everyone taking their turn at the same time. #Everybody collectively decides what stage to play. The options are farm, rooftops, waterfall, windmill, old house, iceberg,'' pyramid'', dance party, metal plant, jungle temple, and volcano.' #At the start of every game and turn, a box appears with a multitude of random assorted items (which items appear and which don't can be chosen in the main hub). #After placing the item they choose, they play to see if they can reach the flag at the end of the map. They get points in a number of ways based on what they did, but no points are given if nobody or everybody (only coin points are given when everyone makes it) gets to the flag. After each round, a paper appears; it is segmented into 5 parts with vertical lines, with the players at the left and a line at the right with the word "Win" above it. For every amount of points you get, a bar next to the player extends towards the right, with segments differing in color and length depending on how you gained the points. In order to win, a player must gain an amount of points equivalent to 5 goals or higher. There are many ways to earn points #The first player to reach a total of 5 points wins the match. In the case of a tie, the word "Tied!" and then the words "Sudden Death!" will appear. It is then a race to the goal to see who can get there first. If a player dies, they respawn at the start of the level after a few seconds. Types of Items *'Platforms (hay bales, planks, boxes, etc.) These are basic types of platforms of which work exactly like ground, but can be destroyed with bomb types. (see below). Hazards like ice, honey, and barbed wire can only be placed on ground or platforms. Platforms also count as a surface as well as hazards, such as the top of a puck shooter, or the pot of the flower traps. *'Bomb Types' A bomb allows you to blow up everything that touches the area of affect the bomb has. A bomb needs to be placed in an open area or space. There are 3 different bombs and they are: **Dynamite block placed on or a 1x1 area. **Bomb area. **Nuclear Bomb. area. *'Honey:' Honey is the only group with one object, if honey is on an objects side, and the object moves, then so does any blocks connected with honey. When using honey, it needs to be placed with the arrow pointing down on the object that is moving. Honey also slows an animal (player) to about a quarter of their speed and lowers jump to the point where they cannot jump over a single block if their gaming career depended on it. This makes it effective for a hockey, flower, or saw rail trap. *'moving things '(springs, propellers, conveyor belts, door machine, etc.) These are used commonly with the honey trap. In text, placing honey on a conveyor (a non-rotatable block that instead changes convey direction when rotated) and a crossbow on the same honey would equal the crossbow sliding long the conveyor and shooting at curves, straight areas, and odd angles alike. The propeller is similar, but can be rotated and shoves people or carries them on the flat side while the propellor can kill you if you touch it. The door is a platform for the most part, but every 1-2 second interval, the door part will open. This can be very bad if you are standing on a door above barbed wire when it opens, because the door part becomes the equivalent of open air until the interval closes the door. * Hazards '''(flaming tennis balls, hockey pucks, flower, etc.) ** '''Ice: Ice is one of the many hazards in Ultimate Chicken Horse. When you step on ice in Ultimate Chicken Horse, you can slip on the ice but ice can also be used to go under one grid spaces as you can run on the ice and crouch just before you get to a one grid space and slide through it. ** Barbed Wire: Barbed wire is one of the most lethal traps in Ultimate Chicken Horse as it does not need honey to stick to a surface or stick to a moving surface. Barber wire can stick to a surface or moving surface without the use of honey. *'Shooting Traps/Hazards' (hockey puck, tennis ball machine, crossbow) *'Science Traps/Hazards' (teleporter, black hole) *'Coin'. Ways to get points *'Goal': reach the goal alive. (Black colour). *'Trap': Kill somebody using a trap you placed; worth 0.2 points (you get as many of these as people you kill in a round). (Orange colour). *'First': Of everybody who got to the flag, you were the first one there; worth 0.2 points. (Green colour). *'Solo': Nobody but you made it to the flag; worth 0.6 points. (Teal colour). *'Comeback': If a player doesn't receive any points for two rounds, in the points screen it says "Underdog" underneath the player in question. If the player reaches the goal while they have the Underdog title, they get rid of the title, and gets bonus points; worth 0.6 points. (Purple colour). *'Coin': One of the items a player may select is a coin. The player can place it like any other item. If a player touches it, it follows them. If the player dies, the coin is dropped where they died; it can be picked up by another player. The next turn, however, it is returned to its starting position. If a player makes it to the goal with the coin, they get points and the coin leaves the map permanently. Even if everybody makes it to the flag, you still receive points from the coin; worth 0.6 points. (You get as many as the amount of coins you collected in a round.) (Yellow colour). *'Postmortem': Most likely originally a glitch in the game, touch the goal after having been killed with a trap; worth 0.4 points. grey colour You do not get Postmortem points if you have already reached the goal alive and get goal points in that round. Trivia/Tropes/Catchphrases *Stumpt invented a mode of UCH called "Ultimate Murder Horse". In this mode, they turn all the items in the platform section, so the only way through is by standing on traps and other dangerous platforms like conveyor belts, doors, and propellers.Episode 26 is the sole episode not to adhere to the rules of UCH being released on a Sunday alongside Gang Beasts; it was released on a Thursday. This is because it was a very old episode, and their were episodes of the new build recorded, so instead of having an old episode take the prime position of the week, it was simply released during the week. *''Clever Endeavor Games is known to have watched their series on UCH. Developer Kyler Kelly specifically has commented on several videos saying that they massively enjoy the series and love to see their reactions to the new updates they release. On episode 20 of the series the whole Clever Endeavor Games YouTube channel commented on their video saying "You guys are actually the best.".'' *Before the modern scoring system, the scoring system was much simpler; the only way to win was to get to the goal three times; there were no other ways to gain points. This made ties relatively common (also, instead of "Tied!" it said "Ultimate closest to player 1 closest to player 2!", if three people tied, it simply said "Sudden Death!") Since the update, however, ties nearly never happen. *For anyone who is not able to get to the finish line for 2+ times in a row, they get the title of Underdog, Ash gets the Underdog title a lot so the others call them "Secretary Underanimal".''anybody''Ash, ever since the beginning of the modern scoring system in episode 20, almost always gets the the title of "Underdog". As such, the other members of Stumpt took to calling him "Underhorse" whenever he got the title of Underdog. This then evolved to "Secretary Underhorse". List of episodes Category:Games